Disasters, Disasters
by Johnnys-gal101
Summary: What if Johnny and Dally lived through the fire in the church? What happens when Jenny and her friends get caught up in the gangs drama? read to find out.. and yes i know that the title isnot that good, if i come up with a better one i might change it..
1. Getting to know the gang

**Chapter One**

**Jenny's POV**

It was the first day of high school. There were a lot of unknown faces but at least I was with my two best friends, Jessica and Sam. We were all 16 and even though we were in gr.11 there doesn't mean that we knew everyone. We kind of just kept to ourselves never really bothered with anyone else. Even though we moved here last year. Jessica had shoulder length brown wavy hair, she had greenish eyes, she was an only child and she enjoyed it. Sam had her hair past her shoulders and it was really blond and curly. She had big baby blue eyes. I loved her eyes. Me on the other hand I had not perfectly straight but straight enough dark brown hair just past my shoulders and that's the way I liked it. I mostly always had it in a ponytail anyways. I also had dark brown eyes.

We were talking about the usual. But when we started talking about school, we realized that our schedules were all different. The only thing was that me and Jess had the same gym class. Another good thing was that our lockers were all going to be in the same block and we could always talk at lunch. So that was good.

Then I realized Sam looking over at a group of greasers just down the hall. I guess Jess noticed cause she said, "Sam, get real.. do you even know them?" Sam kind of just stood there staring blankly down the hall. I nudged her a bit. "Sam? Hello earth to Sam!" "Oh sorry guys." Sam replied. "see the guy there with the blond hair? I think hes kinda cute." She kinda blushed but smiled at the same time. "Oh Sam has a crush!" Jess teased. "Go over and talk to him" I insisted. But she refused she used "not knowing them" as an excuse. "well I guess im just going to have to do it for you then." I said.

I turned and headed down the hall straight to the guys. I looked back only to see Jessica trying to calm Sam down. I laughed to myself a bit. When I reached them I joined their little huddle. "Hey guys." I said with a smile. "what you up to?" They all turned their heads and looked at me. A tall lean guy with brownish blondish hair stepped over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "hey babe." He said flirtatiously. "hey im jenny.. and you are?" "Oh im Dally." I smiled nicely and looked at the rest of the gang with a look on face saying 'are you going to introduce me to the others' He got the hint and started going around the circle.

"This is Ponyboy." He pointed to the blond one that Sam had talked about. He continued, " this is Johnny, Two-Bit and Steve." Johnny was about my height, he had jet black hair, that was greased back, tanned skin and big black puppy dog eyes. He looked kind of shy. Two-Bit was just a bit taller then me and had dirty blond hair and Steve was almost Dally's height but not quite. He had dark brown hair, but not as dark as mine.

I noticed that Johnny was smoking. "hey Johnny, can I have one of those? I am dying for a one." Obviously I was referring to the cigarette. I had totally had forgotten that my friends were still watching me. "you smoke?" Two-Bit asked in disbelief. "Yeah of course." I replied looking at him as if were crazy. This is the south side, practically everyone here starts smoking at a young age. I turned back to Johnny. "sorry I don't have any left." He replied. He seemed kind of sad that he couldn't give me one. "that's ok.. this one will do." I said and I grabbed the smoke he had and popped it into my mouth.

Just then I remembered about Sam. "Oh yeah Ponyboy, I almost forgot.." I started. "My friend over there.. she kinda likes you." I said. He looked over at where my were standing and smiled faintly. Then I added, "she is the one with blond curly hair, her name is Samantha." He smiled bigger this time. Steve realized and said "Oh now Pony likes her." He turned around and shot him a nasty look "shut up" he said. "hey I wouldn't blame you.." two-bit said. "shes gorgeous."

Then all of a sudden a teacher was lurking over my shoulder and he said "hey you aren't supposed to be smoking on school grounds.. Ms.. ms.." "Just call me Jenny" I said as I rolled my eyes. "ok.. well Jenny you aren't supposed to be smoking on school property." He said once again. "and we aren't because why? It is a free country is it not?" "you know what, I don't need your attitude." He snapped back. "Come with me to my office right now." I dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with my heel. I put my hands in my pockets slouched a little and followed. As I passed the gang they were all standing there.. in shock.


	2. Dont tell me who i can and cant like!

**Hope you like my new chapter. R&R.**

**Chapter Two**

When I got to our destination he sat down and told me to sit as well. He started giving me a lecture about not smoking on school grounds and how its bad and the attitude needs to stop.. blah blah blah. "Ok can you just tell me whats going to happen to me, so we can get on with our lives?" I said cutting him off. He glared at me and ignored it. He went into his desk and got out a pad of paper. He filled out some stuff and handed it to me.

I looked at him and then the paper. It was a detention slip.. obviously. I didn't care though. He started to talk again. "Jenny, you look like a smart girl, don't let a bunch of boys get in your way." He smiled weakly and I looked up, slightly. "im mr.george. I teach gr.11 math, I'll see you around." "uh huh." I replied. I got up from where I was sitting and walked out of the room.

'What does he know?' I thought to myself. Then all of a sudden I realized. "shit hes my math teacher!" I mumbled to myself, a bit too loudly. It confirmed on my schedule, indeed he was. And get this, I had him first period! 'wow this is just excellent.' I thought to myself. But that's not what I should be concerning myself with right now. So I started walking the halls trying to find Sam and Jess. But obviously, the bell rang.

I quickly got my books and got to my math class. I found a seat in the back. As I was settling down I saw Johnny walk into the room. I guess he saw me to cause he walked over to the seat next to me and said "is this seat taken?" I looked up at him. "it is now." I said as I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back to me and sat down. I kind of just sat there and stared at him for a second .

Then Mr.George started taking attendance. "Adom!" he called. A dark skinned girl in the middle row about 2 seats infront of me raised her hand and said "here!" She was pretty, she had black hair with brownish parts at the bottom. He took the rest of the attendance and wrote his name on the board. "my name is mr.george." Everyone mumbled hi back except for one girl named Melanie. You could just tell that she was going to be the teachers pet.

"Hi mr.george!" she replied gracefully. I just rolled my eyes.. I hated people like that. I heard someone softly laugh. I looked over at Johnny and he looked to the front of the class trying hard not to smile. I smiled and I started looking around the room as if I hadn't noticed. Then I noticed a soc eyeing me. I waved sarcastically. He waved back flirtatiously and looked over at his friends who all started to smile.

Mr. George was writing some stuff on the board and I was just writing a note in my book to Johnny. It read :

_Hey Johnny, _

_I was wondering if you weren't doing anything at lunch maybe we could hang out or something._

_-jenny )_

I folded it and passed it along to Johnny. He opened it, read it and then smiled. He took out a pen scribbled something on it and passed it back. Mr. George looked around the room. "jenny, what about you?" he said as he held out a piece of chalk infront of him. Everyone looked over at me and I sunk down in my seat. I responded coolly, "why don't you asked ms.happy-go-lucky-i-know-everything over there a shot? I bet you she knows." Melanie was the only one with her hand up so obviously that was the only person I was talking about.

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. Johnny, looked at me kind of shocked and Adom started to laugh. The teacher looked at me with a very serious face. "come here" he said very short and simple. Everyone started saying "ohhhh" I just ignored them and walked right up to him. "yeah." I said coolly ignoring the fact I was probably in huge trouble. "jenny," he started. "I will not except people in my class who will make fun of other people.." I looked down. "jenny look at me.. is there a guy you are trying to impress?"

He looked around the class. "is it Johnny Cade? He was one of the guys you were with this morning." I didn't answer. "you know you don't have to try and impress him. Him and his friends don't love, they don't know what love and affection is. So if I were you I wouldn't get involved with them." I looked up and said "you know what! I might just have met him but I can tell that he is a nice caring sensitive guy!" now everyone in the class had their eyes focused on me. I was yelling at a teacher! Not a good way to start off the school year.

"so you can't call me up here and sit there and tell me that I shouldn't like someone! Do you got that straight!" I was so mad. After that I just ran out the door. I walked down the hall and started towards the bathroom.

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. R&R!**


End file.
